


His Guardian Angel(s)

by SailorKamenRider



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, MoL!Cas, angel!Sam, angel!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorKamenRider/pseuds/SailorKamenRider
Summary: When a Novak child comes of age, they are given the opportunity to summon a guardian and all Castiel wanted was to have his own guardian angel. Unfortunately, things don't go as planned and he's left with the most unlikely guardians ever. But things are not as they seem as his own guardians hide a secret from him.





	His Guardian Angel(s)

It was supposed to be his big day. The one day he can prove himself to be worthy of his name and heritage. That he, Castiel Novak, deserved to be part of the Men of Letters because of his skill and not just his name.. It was supposed to be his greatest moment…

Yet he came out as the butt of the joke instead.

 

“Meeeooowww!”

 

 the high pitched, almost angry sounding cat voice hounded Castiel as he stomped back to his room, trying to ignore the inhuman screeching haunting him.

“Meeeow! Meeeooow! Meeeeooowww!” but the voice was persistent, and Castiel could hear the others giggling at his predicament. Having enough shame for one day, he made a sudden turn and glared at the culprit.

 

“Shut up!” he barked, glaring at the little kitten staring defiantly at him,

“Mroow” the calico cat replied, ears folded behind the head.

“Cassie, looks like your pets want some treats!” Zachariah yelled from down the hall, a wide grin plastered on his face. He would’ve very much liked to cast a spell on the other legacy, but it wouldn’t do well for his already plummeting reputation.

“Listen, I don’t know what you want, and I don’t care, so if you don’t want to sleep out on the street tonight, shut the fucking hell up.” Cas hissed, he turned his back to the delinquent kitten and resumed his walk,

“And you...” he turned around again, this time addressing the shiba inu who’s walking with the kitten. Because yes, he also got a dog out of the deal. Perfect, just perfect.

“You take care of him. Carry him or something.” Cas said, hands gesticulating wildly.

This shouldn’t be happening, at least not to him. You see, today was his twenty first birthday, and his family has this sort of coming of age initiation where a Novak would try to summon their very own guardian. It ranged from dragons, faeries, and the latest, greatest prodigy, his older brother Gabriel who became a vessel for an Angel. A freaking Angel of the fucking Lord. And he? What did he get? He stopped in front of his room, heaved a deep breath before opening the door. He took a step into the dark before turning to his designated guardians.

“You two, sleep here!” he grumbled, slamming the door shut in front of the dog and kitten.

He was aiming for an angel. In fact, he had prepared for years to get himself his own guardian angel. Even stopped short of asking for the exact spell Gabriel used. And maybe he should’ve just asked, because what he ended up was worse.

_Hmmm, I wonder if I can make some binding collars then leave them at the shelter?_

 

“MEEOOOWWW!”

 

Castiel jumped as the sound as it was screeched very close to his ear. To his surprise, the kitten was on his bed, sitting on his haunches, big green eyes glaring at him.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?!?!” He yelled at the kitten who was licking its paw and running it over it’s ear.

“Hey, you, listen to me when I’m talking to you!” Castiel picked it up by the scruff of it’s neck and held it at eye level.

“Mrrrr” the kitten hissed, struggling to get free. From outside, he could hear the low whines coming from the dog, coupled by scratching on his door.

“How did you get in here, flea bag?” He squinted.

The kitten continued flailing, paws trying to grip anything solid. It got lucky when, by a swipe of it’s forelegs it scratched the tip of Castiel’s nose. The young man yelped in pain and cringed, effectively letting go of the kitten who laid on the bed, eyes fixed on Cas.

“You!”

 

Castiel lunged at the kitten who scampered away. What followed was a mad goose chase around the small room, with the kitten weaving in and out of corners while Castiel yelled profanities. The madness would’ve certainly continued had they not been interrupted by a series of knocks on the door.

“Cas? Hey Cas, it’s me.”

Castiel relented, walked up to the door and let his older brother in. Unfortunately, the dog ran into the room first

“You got yourself quite a lively bunch, I see.” Gabriel smiled, looking at his younger brother’s new “pets”

“I’m an utter failure! I couldn’t even summon a proper guardian!” Castiel grumbled.

“Well, the higher ups say it was a feat, having to summon two of them, both cute as well..” Castiel rolled his eyes.

“Besides, Balthazar said you have gotten pretty special friends.”

“Yeah, yeah. Like I believe anything that inebriated son of a bitch says.”

 

In an instant, Gabriel’s eyes flashed blue, and immediately his demeanor changed. He slung an arm around Castiel’s neck, putting the younger Novak into a headlock.

 

“That hurts, Cassie! You should believe me more!” behind them, Castiel could hear the kitten hissing.

“Like I would, Balthazar. Also, the kitten apparently hates you.”

 

Balthazar, the angel who had taken Gabriel’s body as a vessel would often pop out at any given time without a warning, taking most people by surprise when the usually calm and composed Gabriel becomes a hedonistic douche bag. Currently, Balthazar had picked up the kitten, and to Castiel’s delight, the kitten was hissing, clawing, and biting it’s way out of Balthazar’s clutches. It felt so good not to be the little furball’s most hated person.

“You better keep them, Cassie. Have you formally made a contract yet? Where’s your seal?”

Castiel shook his head, during the ceremony, he should’ve had made a contract with whatever being appeared. But upon seeing a teeny kitten and a dog in front of him, Castiel walked out without finishing the ritual.

“Cassie?” Balthazar looked at him, an eyebrow raised high.

“I didn’t. I walked out.” Balthazar’s jaw dropped.

“What? What?! I need a drink. Cassie, you know the binding spell is important!”

Castiel chewed at his lip. How should he put it? He’s disappointed so he walked out? He didn’t want the dog and the kitten? Well, he was taken by surprise, and a part of him wished that if he did not bond with the creatures, they would just go back to wherever they came from. He spared a look at the animals. The dog was sitting, tail wagging while the kitten was crouching in the crack between the books and his book shelf. It’s not like he hated them. It’s just that, he was so frustrated about himself.

“Castiel.”

The younger Novak looked up, and saw that Balthazar had given the wheel back to Gabriel.

“I know you’re frustrated. But this in itself is not bad. You’re the first one to summon two guardians.” They were interrupted when the kitten meowed loudly before jumping down from the shelf. Gabriel chuckled.

“I think even your cat agrees.” Gabriel’s eyes then suddenly shone blue.

“Nope. Actually, that mess of fur over there-“ Balthazar was cut off when Gabriel suddenly resurfaced.

“Dude, please stop doing that. It’s really freaky.”

“Sorry. But remember what I said. Those two will come in handy.” Gabriel smiled before bidding his little brother good night.

~o~

 

_Why did you have to cut me off like that?_

Gabriel heard this question, or more like it was a thought that suddenly popped in his brain. He knew it was Balthazar.

“He has to find it out for himself. It’s not like he’s going to believe us.” Gabriel chuckled.

 

~o~

Castiel ended his very disappointing day by chugging down a couple bottles of beer, much to the chagrin of the kitten who kept on berating him with meows. When he finally passed out, the kitten walked around him, as if checking if he’s really knocked out. Once satisfied, the kitten sat on the edge of the bed and suddenly turned to a man.

“Can I smite him now?” the man asked, head turning towards where the dog lay on the floor, only now, another man was standing there, eyes fixed on the sleeping human.

“Sam.”

“Dean, I don’t get why you have to jump in like that when this guy called? What’s so special about this..” Sam poked the sleeping man.

“this… ape.”

“Sam.” Dean said, tone firmer.

“He’s the smartest legacy of his generation, he also has a good heart.”

“Good? Good? You saw how that brute picked me up earlier?! He’s a barbarian!” Sam yelled. The two froze as Castiel muttered in his sleep and changed position.

“Because you were annoying him. You’ll see his good side soon, Sam.” Dean smiled, running his hand on Castiel’s nose, stopping at the wound from Sam’s claws and he healed it.

“He still haven’t bonded with any one of us though.” Sam said, turning back to his cat form and stalking back to the bookshelf. Dean smiled, returning to his dog form and settling at the foot of Castiel’s bed.

~o~

“Okay, everyone, pack up. We’re hauling ass back to home.” Balthazar barged inside Castiel’s room the next day, clapping and generally making noise. Castiel grunted and threw a pillow at the angel.

“Baby bro, let’s go everyone’s waiting for the birthday boy to return! We’re having a party!!!” Balthazar grinned, hands closing around Cas’ ankle and pulling.

“Fuck it Balthazar, gimme my brother back. It’s too early for this shit.”

The dog started barking at Balthazar, meanwhile, the kitten started scratching itself, not paying attention to anyone. Castiel grabbed another pillow and pushed it down his head, trying to block the sounds but Balthazar started screaming louder and the dog followed suit, barking loudly.

“Christ! I hate all of you!” Castiel shouted, kicking free of Balthazar’s hold and sitting up. The dog immediately sat up, ears twitching, and a paw landing on his knee.

“Awww, isn’t that cute?” Balthazar sniggered. The dog turned to him and snarled.

“Okay, okay, stop it. Let me get my things and then we’ll go.”

 

And by “go”, it means having Balthazar zap everyone to wherever they needed to be, something Castiel doesn’t always look forward to.

“Why can’t we travel normally like people do?” he complained.

“Because this way’s faster, and it saves your brother money which we could use to buy booze. Everybody wins”

Even before Castiel could comment, Balthazar snapped his fingers and in the blink of an eye, he was out of the Men of Letters’ hq.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!”

The collective shout and the sound of party poppers were what hit him first. Second, he saw that instead of being back at the Novak estate, he’s in the middle of a clearing, a handful of family and friends gathered around him.

“Familiars!” the youngest Novak, Alfie knelt down to pat Squirrel, while Moose skittered away and jumped onto Castiel’s coat.

“Two of them! Impressive! “ Charlie ruffled his hair and picked up little Moose who was hanging for dear life as he struggled to work his way up the coat..

“I thought you were going for an angel.” His younger sister, Anael whispered. He just shrugged.

“Naomi’s still gonna lose her shit. She’ll probably sign you up for more advance courses now.”

“Fucking hell, no.”

“Children! Children!”

 

Missouri, their housekeeper slash nanny directed their attention towards the long table prepared for the festivities. She had cooked all of Castiel’s favorite food, which was easy because his favorite was burger. So they all had a burger party for the whole day and played some games. Alfie gave up on trying to teach Squirrel how to fetch after the pooch turned his back to the boy and just lay on the grass.

 

When night fell, Gabriel had Balthazar help clean up and transport the dishes back to the estate while the others set up tents. When night came, the group lit up a bonfire and listened while they toasted marshmallows and chatted.

“Boy, you ain’t gonna let these poor creatures freeze in the cold are you?” Missouri held him up as they were about to go inside their tents.

“I---“ Castiel began then lowered his gaze.

 

He hadn’t thought about Moose and Squirrel at all and now he felt guilty. Thankfully, Charlie stepped up and volunteered to take Moose with her and while Alfie was keen on having Squirrel bunk with him for the night, he decided to hold on to the dog. At six, Alfie still has a lot to know about pets, especially super powered ones, and he couldn’t let his brother piss off a supernatural entity. So despite his younger brother’s protest, he led the dog into his tent.

“Sorry pal, but there’s only one sleeping bag here.”

Castiel wriggled out of the trenchcoat and decided to bundle it up as a makeshift bed before trying to coax Squirrel over to it. After failing miserably, Castiel picked up the dog and made him sit on his coat. It took several reprimands before Squirrel settled down and curled himself up and Castiel smiled.

~o~

“Dean, don’t you think you’re taking the term guard dog seriously? Shibes aren’t exactly the watchdog types, y’know.”

It’s the dead of the night and the dog had slipped out of Castiel’s tent and had been pacing around the ground and guarding Castiel’s tent ever since, and that’s how Balthazar saw him. Dean, still in his dog form huffed.

“You know, I had thought Sam was the one who answered Cas’ summon. I never thought you’d be coming as well. What made you step down from your high chair, Seraph? Watching out for Sammy? Or was it for the human?” Balthazar asked.

“Heaven will be looking for you. I don’t think anyone will be happy to know you’ve decided to serve a snotty kid from Earth.”

“But…” the voice had changed and Dean looked at the man beside him. Balthazar had given way to Gabriel.

“if that’s what you truly wish, thank you for choosing my brother.”

“Squirrel?!”

 

Castiel’s head instantly popped out from inside the tent, hair sticking out in every direction and eyes red.

“What’s the matter? Squirrel’s right here.” Gabriel said.

Castiel heaved a sigh of relief.

“I thought he wandered off. C’mere boy.”

 

Castiel had to drag the dog back into the tent and to reprimand him about going outside..

 

“However did you manage to open this up anyway?!” he exclaimed as he zipped up the tent.

“Now, if you wanna go out…” Castiel pulled the sleeping bag to him as he situated himself right between the dog and the tent flap.

“You gotta go get past me. Now, sleep.” Castiel pointed to his trenchcoat and defeated, Squirrel obliged.

“And it’s cold too. I don’t know how it works for you, but I have no money for a supernatural vet so…” Castiel shrugged off the dark blue coat and draped it around Squirrel.

“I don’t have blankets so this will have to do.”

 

Dean, still confused about all the fuss just accepted whatever Castiel gave him. As an angel, temperatures don’t bother him, so all of Castiel’s gestured just amused him. And when the man parted with his coat and gave it away, he was even more convinced that he wanted to stay with the human.

 

If only the feeling was mutual.

 

~o~      

 

The next day, Castiel had to face the music, or rather his stepmother. Naomi Novak, also from the Men of Letters required nothing but perfection for her wards. She ran a tight ship and always made sure that the children of the Novak family rise into the ranks of renowned Men of Letters. So showing up with nothing but a tiny kitten and a pooffy dog, Castiel was sure she’s going to tear him apart.

 

“I heard you did well. Tell me, what are those two?” she barely acknowledged Squirrel and Moose, and instead continued leafing through the folder in front of her.

“I…” Castiel began.

 

He took a little too long to respond which prompted Naomi to stop reading and to finally look at him.

 

“Tell me what you intended to summon, Castiel.” She repeated, emphasizing each word.

“An angel.” Castiel replied. Naomi raised an eyebrow.

“Excuse me?” Castiel groaned.

“I don’t know, something went wrong and I ended up…” he shrugged. Naomi let out an exasperated sound.

“Well, we can’t have everything we want, can we?”

 

_“She’s really not nice, is she?” Sam asked, his words being carried via angel radio._

_“Dean?”_

 

“I always thought you could give Gabriel a run for his money when it comes to skills, but now it’s apparent that you still need training. In that aspect, I’ll have you go back to the Letters’ and retrain.”

 

A part of him hoped his stepmother would be happy, but apparently, two guardians doesn’t trump a failed attempt at summoning an angel.

 

 _‘Damn, I shoulde’ve just lied.’_ He thought.

 

Meanwhile, his “pets” had their own thoughts on the situation.

 

_“Dean? Dad almighty, you’re not planning to have a grand entrance here are you? Dean” Sam had sensed the bubbling agitation Dean’s been feeling, and he could very well tell that his brother’s already at his breaking point_

_._

“Do you understand, Castiel?”Castiel bit his lip.

 

Usually, a Novak who has come of age will be allowed to start working with selected hunters, but now, he’s being demoted. He clenched his fist, the only thing he could do to control the rage and frustration welling up.

 

“Yes.” He managed to answer,

“Very good. I’ll call them to talk about your classes.”

 

Naomi rambled on, something about him considering to help build the archive for the Men of Letters, meaning he would be delegated to strictly research and writing, not actual field work. This angered him even more as he’d very much like to be on the field, like Gabriel. In the middle of him trying to get an out of body experience just so he could worm his way out of his situation, he felt something touch his hand. He looked down and saw Squirrel, who apparently nudged him with the dog’s nose. The amber eyes of the dog spoke volumes, but right now, none of them were getting through to him.

 

“That’s all Castiel, you may leave.”

 

A little bit surprised, he managed to act nonchalant as he walked out of his stepmother’s office, followed by his guardians. Once outside, Squirrel once again booped his hand which, was still in a tight ball.

 

“What?” he snapped, swatting the dog’s snout.

“Mrrrrrow.” The kitten hissed in response.

“I’m not talking to you, asshole.” Cas spat at the kitten who continued hissing at him.

“Listen. You two sons of bitches are the reason I’m in this crap. So unless you wanna tell me what’s the big deal about two fleabags, then we’ll talk. Right now…” Cas muttered a few words and gestured towards them.

“Oh crap. Not even the banishing spell worked? Fuck my entire life!” Castiel wailed, pulling at his hair.

 

_“Dude,we’re angels. None of your mojo is enough to send us off. Stupid.” Sam sneered._

_“Sammy.”_

_“What?! You’re taking his side?!?!”_

_“Sam, he’s having a bad day.”_

_“And it’s our fault?!?!?! Well, technically, it’s yours. You’re the one who came up with the disguise.”_

 

They watched as Castiel marched off, Dean made an attempt to follow him which earned him an earful from the human.

 

“So, that was the human you traded me for?” an amused voice asked from behind them.

 

_“Michael?”_

 

“Hello, Dean.”

 

~o~

 

Castiel spent the remainder of his day cooped up in his room, consuming large amounts of alcohol and watching nature documentaries. When Missouri delivered him his dinner that night, he noted that his two guardians were missing. Yes, he hasn’t been with them long, but if memory served him right, there was no instance where those two weren’t shadowing him. Hell, Squirrel even tried to get into the bathroom. So their absence was a bit unusual, but welcomed.

 

“I wonder if they left though.” He muttered, emptying his eighth bottle.

“Heh. Probably did. For the better though. Like I need them.”

 

He opened another bottle, took a swig and plopped down the bed.

 

“Good riddance, assholes.” He muttered, his tone half unconvincing as he intended to be.

 

~o~

 

“See? He doesn’t even appreciate you. If you had appeared to him as an angel, he probably would treat you better, but you see, humans are just so full of themselves.” Michael said.

 

Michael, Sam and Dean stood watch over the unsuspecting human. Dean’s eyes never left Castiel, he took in every action the human made, his mind picking up the thoughts going through his mind.

 

“I told you didn’t I? They only want us for our powers. Come back to your family, Dean. We need you.” Michael placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder which finally made the other angel tear his eyes away from the human.

 

“Michael. I think we should respect Dean’s…” Sam started, but Michael quickly gave him a look. Sam, whose grace forever burns with defiance glared back.

“Dean, Gadreel is missing. I’m afraid demons have a hand in this matter. I am personally investigating this, and I need my best man.”

 

Castiel snorted in his sleep, and Dean’s head immediately gravitated towards the sound, eyes flashing with concern for the human. Sam openly giggled at that reaction. Michael, not to be outdone by a human, tightened his hold on Dean’s shoulder, drawing the angel’s attention back to him.

 

“I need you.”

 

Dean was silent for a while, he searched Michael’s eyes and felt the archcangel’s grace burn with sincerity in his words. He also listened to the sound of Castiel’s breathing and the steady beating of the man’s heart. He’s not bound to Castiel, and that means he is still Heaven’s soldier.

 

“Yes.”

 

Invisible wings fluttered and Castiel was left truly alone in his room.

 

~o~

 

It was unbelievable how he woke up the next morning without a hangover. Judging by the bottles strewn around his bed, his head would’ve been pounding like hell right now.

 

“Magic fingers.”

“Jesus Christ!” Castiel exclaimed as Balthazar appeared in his room.

“Nope. But maybe close. So…” the angel, still wearing his brother’s meatsuit rubbed his hands

“What do you want?” Castiel moved away, manoeuvring between bottles of beer to get to his closet.

“Your brother has decided to oversee your training. So we’re ditching this place.”

 

Castiel gaped, his mouth opening and closing on it’s own. Gabriel has been running his own operation for the longest time. He goes out on the field to help other hunters who are not on the Letters’ list and has already built up quite a network. He also has a secret lair to boot, an old, unused and apparently forgotten bunker somewhere in Kansas.

 

“Do we leave now?” blue eyes shimmered and he grinned like a little kid. Balthazar nodded.

“Hey assbutts, let’s go!”

 

Castiel opened the door of his room, expecting to see Moose and Squirrel outside. But to his surprise. Only Moose was there.

 

“Hey, have you seen Squirrel anywhere?” Balthazar shook his head.

“Weird. Maybe Alfie’s keeping him hostage. Wait here.”

 

Before Balthazar could warn Castiel about running around and being seen by Naomi, Castiel was halfway down the corridor, sprinting towards Alfie’s room.

 

“Michael’s got him back hasn’t he?” Balthazar turned to the kitten.

“Meow.”

_”You know Michael won’t allow anyone to get their hands on Dean.”_

“So why are you here then? Shouldn’t you be looking after Dean?”

“Meeeooow.”

_“Orders.”_

“Mike’s or Dean’s?”

 

“I can’t find Squirrel.” Cas panted from outside the door. Balthazar stared at Moose.

“ _Did those two have a fight? What happened?”_

_“Michael happened.”_

“Cassie, I think Squirrel ditched yOUCH!” Balthazar yelped as Moose jumped up and latched onto his hand… with his teeth.

“Please don’t listen to Balthazar.” Gabriel winced and Moose let go.

“Let’s go. Considering how loudly Balthazar screamed, stepmom will be here any minute.” Then his brother was gone again, with Balthazar taking over.

“I’ll never forget that…” he waggled a finger at Moose who was innocently scratching his ear.

“Now, let’s get going.”

 

~o~

 

Castiel spent the next three weeks with his brother, accompanying him to hunts, mostly delegated to research but gradually, Gabriel started bringing him along during stakeouts and actual fights. He brought Moose along as well because the tiny kitten wouldn’t shut up when he left him alone.

 

“You’re not coming, it’s too dangerous!” he scolded the kitten who was having a fit.

“MEEEEEEOOOWWW! MEOW! MEEEEEOOOW!” Moose protested.

“Moose, we’re going to the woods tonight. You could get lost. I can’t stuff you in my coat pocket every time.”

“Mrrrrrrrrrr…” there was a threatening tone in the kitten’s voice and Castiel caught that.

“You’re not frightening anyone, bud. Sorry, but you have to sit this one out.”

 

Castiel turned around but not to his surprise, the found Moose sitting on his haunches in front of him.

 

“No. Do you want to be a Wendigo’s dinner? I doubt you could outrun one.”

_“Jerk, I could kill them with just a look.”_

“Meow!”

“No.”

_“It’s you who’s not going to survive without me.”_

“Meeeeeeow! Meow!”

“No, means no. I appreciate all your help with the research and in protecting me, but I’m not letting you get hurt under my watch.” Cas picked up a squirming Moose and muttered a few words. Soon, the kitten went limp.

“Sorry buddy. But I’m doing this for your own good.”

 

~o~

 

“THIS IS EXACTLY THE REASON WHY I WANTED THIS JERK TO TAKE ME ALONG WITH HIM!” Sam marched around Castiel’s bed, wringing his hands in exasperation.

 

Cas got badly injured during the hunt. Even with Rufus and Gabriel, they didn’t expect that the forest had been infested with Wendigos. An ambush split them and Castiel was unfortunate to be pitted against three of the creatures. It was fortunate that Dean happened to be around and easily destroyed the enemies before hauling Castiel back to the motel room where a sleeping Moose was on the bed.

 

“Why were you not with him?” Dean asked, his eyes still on the sleeping man.

“He hit me with a spell. I fell asleep.” Dean raised his head to look at his brother, an eyebrow raised.

“He hit you, one of Heaven’s toughest soldiers. With a spell. And it knocked you out?”

“Yes. I don’t know what was in that spell but it worked.” Sam stop pacing.

“Y’know what, I think this guy might actually be something. He’s too smart for his own good, cheeky at the right moments… He’s not actually bad as a human.”

“Looks like you’re starting to like him.” Dean teased.

“OH, SHUT UP!” Sam roared.

“Besides, who was it who came swooping in to save the day? I thought you were with Michael?”

“I…” Dean carded his fingers through Castiel’s hair.

 

How could he explain it? Yes, he was out investigating with Michael, they were following some leads in Illinois, hunting down some demons who came under their radar but suddenly, Dean felt something, some form of uneasiness that was foreign to him. He tried to act normally, but the dread was growing heavier, until all he could think about was the human he left behind. Of course, as an angel he would know where Castiel was, but it was more than that for him, like he could zero in on Castiel’s soul and he was horrified to find it’s light slowly blinking out. He didn’t even let his presence be felt, he took down the creatures even before he could land.

 

“Hmm?” Sam grinned at him from the other side of the bed.

“We might have a connection.” Dean said rapidly.

“What? I didn’t get you there.” Sam’s grin widened.

“A connection? The two of you? My grace responded to Castiel’s so the connection should be between me and him. So…” Sam continued,

 

Nervous, Dean’s finger inadvertently clenched around Castiel’s hair, and they heard the man shift.

 

“Sam. Sam…” Dean started, his voice very frightened.

“Sam, he’s holding my hand. Sam, what should I do? He’s holding my hand.”

 

Sam doubled over laughing. Dean’s eyes were big and round and he looked like a scared animal.

 

“Sam this is not a laughing matter! What if he wakes up? I can’t let him see me! He doesn’t know me!” He promptly shut up when Castiel mumbled something.

“Sam, his grip is getting tighter. Sam!”

 

But Sam’s gone, instead, Moose was on the bed, his kitty rump facing towards Dean, tail held up high, kitty butt wiggling before he jumped off the bed and disappeared.

 

“Stay.”

 

Dean looked down at Castiel. Of course the human didn’t speak as he’s fast asleep. He realized it was Castiel’s soul, reaching out to his grace, and he plsced his other hand on top of Castiel’s.

 

“I will.”

 

~o~

 

“Squirrel?”

 

When Castiel opened his eyes, he realized he was back at the bunker, and apparently all his wounds had healed. But his greatest surprise was seeing a shiba inu curled up at the foot of his bed. Squirrel ‘s ears perked up.

 

“Hey buddy, where’ve you been?” Castiel scratched behind the dog’s ear.

“Are you dropping by for a visit? Where’s Moose?”

“Meow!” Moose immediately jumped and landed on Castiel’s shoulder, a habit the little kitten had taken up.

“Meow!”

_“Aww, he missed you.”_

“Woof!”

_“Shut up, bitch.”_

“Meow!”

_“And you missed him too, Jerk”_

 “Hey, hey, hey, why am I being left out of the family reunion?” Wing flaps were heard and Balthazar joined them.

“Goddammit Balthazar, how many times do I have to stress out the word privacy?!?!” Castiel spat.

“We’re practically family! There’s no such thing as that is there?” A flash of blue in his eyes and Gabriel was back.

“Sorry about that, but Balthazar was excited when he learned that you’ve woken up.”

“How long was I out?”

“Just last night. But…” Gabriel waved a finger in front of Castiel’s face.

“You need to be more careful.”

 

There was a celebration for Castiel’s recovery, and upon his brother’s insistence, he stayed at the bunker for two days while Gabriel went out again for a hunt. Castiel wasn’t bored as he took in phone calls and did research. As usual, Moose helped, yelling at him from shelves where his needed book could be found. While Squirrel practically followed him everywhere.

 

On the morning of the third day, a fax came in that got Castiel all excited. The two guardians looked at each other and Moose immediately jumped up to the table to see the paper that’s been the source of Castiel’s sudden change in mood.

 

_Something’s fishy up in Pontiac, Illinois. I’m on my way there to see a local healer._

 

Judging by the way Castiel ran around the place holding a duffel bag, it’s a no brainer on what the man intended to do. Dog and kitten looked at each other before Squirrel let out a loud bark.

 

“I’m sorry, but I can’t take you with me. Not many motels allow animals.” He scratched Squirrel’s head and smiled.

“Woof!” the dog replied and jumped in front of Castiel.

“No’ I won’t be long, I promise. Now, be a good boy and look after the bunker.”

 

Castiel side stepped and proceeded to walk to the garage but the dog bit at his coat and pulled him.

 

“Squirrel!” Castiel complained, pulling at the fabric.

_‘Dean, let the man do what he wants.’_

_‘We don’t know if demons are out there.’_

_‘He’s not a child. He could take care of himself’_

_‘He was up against a couple of Wendigos and he nearly got killed.’_

 

The telepathic exchange between the two gave Castiel the opportunity to get his coat out of Squirrel’s mouth and run to the garage.

 

_‘Dammnit Sam, now he’s gone.’_

 

Castiel was about to open the Impala’s door when a hand pushed it closed.

 

“What?!”

 

Surprised, he turned a round to see a man standing behind him. The first thing he noted was the freckles splashed across the man’s face, and then his eyes.

 

“Who are you.”

“Dean.”

“And how did you get in here?”

“I was here for several days now. I’m Squirrel.”

“What?! Have you gone out of your mind?”

 

Castiel turned his back to the man and tried wrenching the hand from the handle. When it did not work, he turned around again to deliver a solid punch to Dean’s face.

 

Which obviously failed.

 

“Fuck! What’s your bone made out of? Adamantium?”  Castiel cringed, holding his throbbing hand.

“What? I don’t have bones. This is just a physical manifestation that suits the normal appearance of humans. Are you hurt?” In an almost automatic gesture, Dean reached out for Castiel’s hand.

“Meeeooowww!”

 

Moose jumped onto the hood and right in front of Castiel’s eyes turned into a man, leaving Castiel gaping.

 

“Heya, Cas.”

“What?!”

 

Castiel once again stared at the two men in the backseat of the Impala. He still can’t believe that his guardians could turn to humans.

 

“You seem upset.” Dean said.

“No. It’s just… I still can’t believe it. And to think I insisted on washing Squirrel’s balls when I give him a bath.”.

“Best days of my entire life.” Sam chortled

“Yes, because you were one stinking kitten.” Dean shot back.

“At least I didn’t let someone fondle my balls.”

“Okay, enough of that.” Castiel coughed, ears reddening.

“You’re telling me that demons may really be out there? Why?”

“And what are you?!?!”

 

Sam looked at his brother. They haven’t yet explained their true nature to Castiel, they only said that as guardians. They could take on human forms. He waited for his brother to give an explanation, and wondered how this will impact Michael’s investigation.

 

 

“Jefferson Starship.” Dean muttered.

“What?! Castiel and Sam explained.

“You like aliens or something?” Castiel stared at Dean who just coughed and changed the topic of their conversation.  
“When I was away, I did some digging that led me to Illinois so it’s probable that demons are there.

“Oh, Is that why you left? I thought…” Castiel trailed off.

“No, I didn’t run off because I didn’t want you-“ Dean then promptly shut up.

“No one’s gonna ask why I stayed?” Sam blurted out.

 

~o~

 

“Humans stay in here?!” Sam asked as he looked underneath the mattress.

“Yes, Sam. And don’t do that.”

 

The three ended up in a room with a twin bed as Dean refused to part with Castiel, insisting he needs to watch over the human.

 

“It’s a little late so the only thing we could do get information at this rate is to check the internet…”

“Shhh… I got this.” Sam raised his hand and then disappeared. A second later, he popped back, sitting crosslegged on the bed.

“Nothing demonic seemed to be happening around the town. And I couldn’t sense any demons around. However, there are talks about a healer. He usually holds healing sessions at the town church every Saturday.”

“And did you find out anything about the healer?”

“I did a cursory check, but his house is heavily warded. I couldn’t go inside.” Sam’s eyes shifted to Dean.

“Wards work on aliens?” Castiel asked, there’s a hint of mock surprise in his voice. Of course he didn’t believe the Jefferson Starship bullshit.

“We’re…” Sam caught Dean’s eye.

“It’s complicated. Anyway, what’s the plan?”

“Okay, it’s Thursday so it gives us enough time to investigate about the town and the healer. If we can’t see the healer tomorrow or Firday, we’ll have to see the action on Saturday.”

 

Sam watched as Castiel opened his laptop and did some research. Meanwhile, he looked at Dean and tried to read the other’s mind. He saw the house where the supposed healer is, and the ward was exclusive only to angels. Also, he was lying when he said there weren’t any demons there, because there were, a lot of them.

 

“Dude, you might wanna consider turning in for the night.” Sam said, tapping the alarm clock at the bedside table.

“No. I’m still okay.” Castiel yawned, taking another swig at the beer bottle he was holding.

 

Sam watched as Dean stood up from the extra mattress Castiel had rented and walked over to the human who was busy typing away. Dean placed a hand on Castiel’s forehead and the man slumped faced down onto his keyboard.

 

“You’re not his mother, Dean.” Sam reminded him as Dean carried Castiel to the bed.

“He’s human, he needs sleep.”

“So, what are you going to do?”

“Let him investigate, make sure he doesn’t get into trouble. Check if the demons have Gadreel, if they do, get him out of there and kill the demons, if they don’t, we ask nicely then kill the demons.”

“And Michael? I wonder why he’s not here.”

“As you said, the house is warded. I’m sure he has a plan.”

“And he’s probably looking for you right now. What are you going to do about that?” Dean just shrugged.

 

Sam watched as Dean turned back into his dog form and jumped up to curl up on Castiel’s bed. This has to be the first time Dean showed any interest in humans, let alone, stick around this long with one. He wondered if it’s just curiosity that made Dean answer Castiel’s summon, and what would happen if Dean’s curiosity ended.

 

~o~

 

“So get this.” Sam announced, barging into the room the next morning.

“It’s too early for any kind of shit, Sam.” Castiel grumbled, blinking at the screen of his laptop.

“Here, drink.” Sam said, placing the cup of coffee he’d purchased together with a takeout box.

“Thanks, Moose.” So, what do you have?” Castiel said after a sip.

“The house belongs to the Sheriff. Apparently, he and his wife  took in a vagrant about a month or so ago, and the man, in gratitude for their kindness, healed the sheriff’s wife who got into an accident and lost the use of her legs.”

“Is that legit?” Castiel asked while typing.

“Yes. She goes to town every other day to buy groceries. And she’s also the one who started the whole healing session thing.”

“Well, there was a report about a road accident that left a Mrs. Hoover paralyzed. So if she’s running around town, then something or someone mojo-ed her back.”

“Are you going to this Mrs. Hoover’s house?” Dean asked.

“Yes. You two coming?”

 

Castiel drove to the Sheriff’s house and with his two guardians behind him, knocked on the door.

 

“Why are we wearing funeral outfits?” Sam asked, pulling at his shirt collar.”

“Shh, we’re posing as feds, shut up.” Castiel hissed.

“Feds? You bought this from a shop beside a funeral parlor two towns over!”

“Shut up. Not my fault you’re as tall as pole and nothing fits you.” Castiel glared

 

The door soon opened and with little surprise, San and Dean came face to face with a demon. It’s lucky the two had warded themselves so that demons won’t be able to see past their human forms, but shit just got serious as they saw the demon, or rather the meatsuit smile at Castiel. Dean instinctively tried to pull Castiel away, but Sam held back his hand.

 

“I’m Agent Holmwood from the FBI, and these are my partners, Agent Harker and Morris, we’re here to ask you about the man you’ve picked up about a month ago…”

“Did he just use Dracula…” Sam began, but was cut off when Dean stepped on his foot.

“Ezekiel? Why yes, please come in.”

 

The woman stepped back and led them to the living room. It was nice to see that Castiel’s effort in sneaking around the perimeter to disable the wardings worked. Their hostess left for a few moments and came back with three glasses of juice which she offered to the visitors. Castiel smiled and thanked her, about to drink his glass when Dean snatched it from his hand and drank it in one gulp, then proceeded to draining his glass. Sam just lowered his head.

 

“My, a little thirsty are you?” Mrs. Hoover remarked.

“Yes, it’s quite hot outside.”

“So, is our Ezekiel in trouble?”

“Well…”

 

Castiel was sweating beneath the layers of fabric. Gabriel made going undercover sound so easy: a suit, some fake IDs, and a big attitude. But apparently, it took more than that to pull it off successfully. Castiel quikcly went through different reasons in his mind and trying to find out the best one to use.

 

“Actually, ma’am, our business here is, should we say.. personal.” Dean butted in, shuffling past Sam to stand beside Castiel.

“You see my brother here…”  Dean pulled Sam into a headlock.

“…has a condition.” He lowered his voice to a whisper.

“Gential herpes.” Dean said. The woman’s eyes flew to Sam who had a sour expression on his face.

“We were wondering if you could let us meet… Ezekiel? You see we tried a lot of remedies, but nothing worked. And my brother…” Dean paused.

“He’s lost faith in everything and. Me and my friend thought if he could at least talk to this healer, to make them acquainted, maybe he will believe.”

 

Cas was impressed. He’d seen the shift in the woman as she listened, she had been drawn by the man’s words, and he could tell that something will come out of this visit.

 

“Sure, sure you can. But Ezekiel is resting right now. If you want, you could drop by this evening, we could talk it over dinner.”

“We’d love to. Thanks so much.” Dean smiled, offering his hand.

 

~o~

 

“That was good back there.” Castiel grinned, playfully punching Dean’s shoulder.

“No, it wasn’t. Why did it have to be me?!” Sam complained.

 

The three were lounging outside the car as Castiel pulled out the hose from the gas pump.

 

“But it worked.” Castiel laughed, making Sam huff.

“Hello, Dean.”

 

It was Michael, he appeared right in front of Dean, smiling. Castiel walked around the car and joined them, eyes sizing up the newcomer.

 

“You know him, Dean?”

“I hope you’re tired of playing around. I need you back with me, Dean.”

“Dean?” Sam asked, he looked at Michael, then Castiel, then Dean.

“let’s go back now, Dean. This human doesn’t deserve you.”

“Hey, you know what, smart ass? Piss off.”  Castiel moved in front of Michael, shielding Dean.

“Dean? Let’s go.”

_‘Dean, the demons already know you’re human tampered with the wards. They are getting ready to kill him.’  
‘Is that true, Michael?’_

_‘Yes. Now, I’m amassing a small squad that will attack the house and rescue Gadreel. I need my sword with me.’_

“Dean’s going nowhere unless he wants to.”

“Cas…” Dean said, gently nudging him.

“Looks like I win.” Michael grinned, grabbing Dean’s hand.

“Sam, take Cas back to the bunker. Keep him safe.”

“Dean, what the-“ before he could even finish, Dean and Michael disappeared.

“Who’s that dickbag?!”

“Michael. Archangel Michael.”

“So what, you’re his slaves or something?”

“No. Dean…”

“Dean is Michael’s right hand man, his best fighter, his sword. He and Michael are inseperable, Dean adores Michael.”

“Oh, I see.” Castiel shrugged, pulling out the pump.

“So, are you taking me back to the bunker?” Sam looked at him.

“I could, but something tells me you’d just find a way to trap me and then run the hell back here, so what’s the use?”

“Y’know, I kinda like you.”

“More than Dean?”

“Shut it, Moose. In the car or I’ll leave your ass here. Sam laughed and slid into the passenger seat.”

“Wait, so if that’s Michael, then you two are?”

“Y’know, for someone so smart, you could be so stupid sometimes. Yes, Dean and I are Seraphs.” Cas had to step on the brake pedal after what he heard.

“Wait… no… I didn’t… Two of you?!”

“Well…” Sam laughed.

 “It’s a long story, but you did manage to snag both of us.”

“Apparently, not anymore.”

 

The two were silent as they drove back to the motel. Sam was wary once they got out of the car, his senses trying to catch any sign of danger.

 

“Mister?” A small voice from the end of the hall called.

“Yes?” Before Sam could stop him, Castiel ran to the girl, seeing the blood dripping from her palm.

“Cas, no!” there was a flash of bright light and Sam was gone. Castiel, who shielded his eyes, opened them again and saw the little girl grinning at him, her eyes were all black and she had he hand on the wall, where a sigil had been drawn.

 

~o~

 

“Being on Earth sure was hard for you, look at all these feathers.” Michael asid, running his hand through Dean’s wings.

“They don’t look half bad. I’ve seen worse.” Dean smiled.

“Did you let the human see them?

“No.” Dean’s breath hitched.

“Good. And did he mark you?” Michael’s other hand snaked down Dean’s chest then his arm dropped down around his wait, fingers dancing around his navel and occasionally dipping in.

“N-no.” Dean rustled his wings and leaned back against Michael, making the archangel laugh.

“You’re mine, Dean. I’ll never let you run off to that human again.” Michael hissed into his ear.

“DEAN!”

Sam appeared in front of them, Dean immediately stood up, and thankfully, Sam was too preoccupied by something to even care about what he saw.

“Sam, what are you doing here?!”

“Dean, the demons, they took Cas.” Sam reported, ignoring Michael’s glare.

“I told you to watch over him!”

“I got blasted away!”

“Dammit, Cas.”

 

~o~

 

“Once more, what are the angels planning?” The uniformed man asked, walking around the chair Castiel was strapped on to.

“Like I said, bite me.” Castiel grinned.

 

His smugness didn’t last long as the sheriff another cut across his thigh, making him wince.

 

“Tthe douchebags left before they said anything.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Then you’ll have to kill me because you ain’t getting anything from me.”

 

The sheriff made a motion to plunge the knife into his chest and Castiel close his eyes, waiting for his demise but it didn’t came.

 

“Honey, let’s talk about this, shall we?” It was the sheriff’s wife, Mrs. Hoover,  stopping the hand about to deal the death blow.

 

~o~

 

“Why didn’t you send him back to the bunker?”

“Do you think he’d listen? He’d just drive back here.”

“And you can’t even stop a human from doing what he wants?”

“Dean.” Michael said, placing a hand on Dean’s shoulder.

 

The three flew back to the motel. Sam wanted to fly straight to the sheriff’s house but Michael ruled him out and reasoned that Castiel might still be at the hotel.

 

“He’s not here, can we go now?” Sam insisted, glaring at Michael.

 

They heard the tell-tale flapping of wings and the three turned around to see a man crouched on the floor.

 

“Gadreel?!” Sam and Dean immediately ran to him

“”Where have you been? How did you get here?”

“Balthazar.” Gadreel mumbled, holding on to Sam.

“I need to speak with Balthazar. I’m too weak to use angel radio.”

 

Despite Gadreel’s protest, they escorted him to their room and made him sit on the couch.

 

“What do you need from Balthazar?”

“Demons. When Michael asked me to investigate some demons suddenly going topside, I was outnumbered. They used me to entice people they could possess.”

“Thus, the healing sessions…” Sam muttered.

“Gadreel, did you see a human? Dark hair, blue eyes, tan, wearing a trenchcoat?”

“Yes. That man saved me. The demon beating him up went out for a while and he just broke out of the ropes binding him. He cast some spell that set me free. Told me to escape.”

“Where is he, Gadreel?” Dean asked, he’d clenched his fist to resist the urge to shake the other angel.

“I left him there. I wasn’t strong enough to carry him. He told me to get help, to tell Balthazar where he is. He believes Balthazar could help. Please, I need to send a message to Balthazar.”

“That bastard.” Dean muttered before disappearing.

 

~o~

 

Dean stood outside the lawn of the sheriff’s house, eyes glowing blue as he saw the new sigils around the area barring his entrance. He didn’t even feel Michael appear beside him. Demons started coming out of the houses, slowly closing in around them.

 

“Hello, angel.”

 

Dean’s rage heightened as Castiel walked out of the front door, eyes all black.

 

“Let him go.” Demanded the angel.

“No. I like this boy, you have no idea how much knowledge are stocked in here.” The demon tapped at his temple.

“We won’t be bugging you with the angel, but I’m keeping this one.”

 

Dean’s had enough. He clenched his fist and suddenly tremors shook the entire lot where the house stood, cracking walls, shattering glasses, and destroying fences, disabling the sigils.

 

“Michael, get the other demons.” Dean instructed as he flew off.

“You’re not going anywhere.” Appearing behind the demon, Dean easily threw him on the ground.

“Go back to the Pit.”

“Go big or go home, tree topper. You soldiers are made for smiting, so go on, smite me.” With a blink, Castiel’s eyes returned to blue, and Deean’s hold on the demon slackened.

“Dean, let me-“ Michael began, extending his hand.

“NO!” Dean screamed.

“Get Balthazar. His human would know how to exorcise this demon.”

“Go on, let’s see how long this human will last.” Blue eyes turned to black once again.

 

Dean had overlooked how the demon caught a shard of glass and instantly drove it deep into Castiel’s neck. Dean’s eyes widened, even more when he realized that the demon had given the wheels back to Castiel, and it was Castiel who’s experiencing the pain.

 

“Cas! Cas, hold on…” he completely released his hold, even cradled Cas in his arms as he healed him.

“Son of bitch, why’d you do that?” Castiel muttered. Dean just laughed.

“Got ya.” Black eyes were back and Dean immediately felt pain as the demon stabbed him with his neglected angel balde.

“DEAN!” Michael yelled, he was about to smite the demon but Dean stopped him once more.

“N-no.” he coughed, grace slowly running out.

“D-dean.”

 

With his last remaining strength, he looked down at Castiel, to his astonishment, one of Castiel’s eyes returned to it’s normal color, while the other remained black.

 

“Cas?”

“Dean. Yes. Do you understand me? Yes” Dean understood what he meant.

“Cas- are you—“

“Goddamit Dean, I won’t let you die one me. YES!”

 

There was a light and Dean disappeared, Castiel however fell to the ground unconscious just in time for Balthazar to appear.

“Cassie?”

 

Balthazar crouched in front of Castiel, heaving a sigh of relief as he saw the rise and fall of the human’s chest.

 

“Let’s bring him back to the bunker. Gabe will take care of that demon.” Balthazar said, showing a pair of handcuffs to Michael.

“And Dean’s okay. He’s weak, but I don’t think the demon could overpower the two of them there. But just to be sure, let’s head back to the bunker, chop chop.”

 

~o~

 

Gabriel did the excorcism ritual as soon as they got Castiel into the bunker’s interrogation room. The demon made some fuss, but it was relatively easy to get rid of him. It took a while for Castiel to regain consciousness though, which worried everyone.

 

“Hey.” Gabriel smiled as his brother finally opened his eyes.

“The demon’s gone?” Castiel asked weakly. Gabriel smiled.

“Thank goodness, that was unpleasant. But the angel, the one the demons-“ Gadreel immediately popped into the bedroom.

“Thank you for saving me.”

“You’re welcome. I thought I could’ve just asked you to possess me, but I was afraid to blow up to smithereens. But I’m glad you made it out.”

“AND YOU NEARLY DIDN’T BECAUSE YOU’RE A JERK!” Sam yelled, appearing beside Castiel.

“Is that directed to me or to Dean?” Castiel snickered.

“BOTH!”

“Where’s big dick Michael?” Castiel asked, looking around.

“Sulking in heaven.” Gabriel’s eyes glowed and Balthazar took over.

“Just between you and me, Michael’s been dying to get Dean to himself, and who got to him first? Y---“ he was cut off when Castiel clamped a hand over his mouth.

“Don’t ever try to finish that, you asshole.” Castiel’s eyes were glowing blue.

“Hey, Deano! How does it feel to be inside Castiel? Warm? Tight?” Balthazar wiggled out of Castiel’s grip and scrambled out of the bed.

“BALTHAZAR!” Castiel tried to chase Balthazar but suddenly cringed.

“Dean’s not strong enough!” Castiel scolded the angel and slumped back onto the bed.

 

It took a few weeks for Dean to recover, in which the angel continued to share Castiel’s body. Castiel would sometimes coax Dean to take over, especially when he wanted to let Dean see or experience something. He took Dean to the arcade, to the town library, and the Roadhouse. He challenged Dean to go through extreme rides in an amusement park and found that the Seraph enjoyed the roller coaster, but hated bumper cars. He showed Dean how to surf and got irritated at how Dean managed to expertly ride the waves.

 

But in between those outings, he stayed behind and did not participate in hunts, content at just doing research so as not to worry Dean.

 

“Cas? Cas. You there?” Gabriel asked, waving a hand in front of his brother’s face.

“No use.” Sam sighed, flipping another page.

“They’re having their moment again… as usual.”

 

“Moments” as Sam called them referred to the times when Castiel’s face goes entirely blank, eyes open but glazed, body perfectly still like a mannequin. This, Castiel explained were the times he and Dean would be talking to each other inside Castiel’s head, totally forgetting about everything else. Once, they did it while they were watching Star Wars and Cas spent the entire time explaining the story to Dean.

“That is getting too frequent, it’s creepy.” Balthazar, who hijacked gabriel’s consciousness commented.

“Still not as creepy as you two switching.

 

~o~

 

“”You wanted to talk, Dean?”

 

Castiel peeked into the bunker’s kitchen. For some weird reason, he ends up in the bunker while inside his head, and Dean would always end up in the kitchen.

 

“I think I’m feeling well enough to return to my human form.” Dean smiled.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” He looked at his feet. Actually, he’s good to go a week or so before that but Castiel had promised to bring him to the zoo the previous weekend so he stayed.

“Oh, okay. How do we do it?”

“I’ll just leave you here, or you kick me out.” Dean laughed.

“Not gonna happen. You leave through whatever means, just not down south.” Castiel grinned sheepishly.

“What?”

“Uh, no, nevermind.”

 

A pause.

 

“Dean… when I summoned you, why did you and Sam choose me?”

“I... Sam is actually your guardian…” he began, he looked at Castiel’s face and he could be wrong, but the man looked disappointed.

“I just, I was curious, because you have such a beautiful soul.” Dean reached out but before he could cup Castiel’s face, he withdrew his hand.

“So, after this, you, uh you’ll go back to heaven? To Michael?”

“I guess so.”

 

Another pause.

 

“Dean, do you know what that summoning spell is for?”

“For you to have a guardian.”

“And you do know that a guardian has the option to accept or reject the summon?” Dean nodded.

“So, even though you aren’t my guardian, you answered my call, you’re technically given a choice…” Castiel walked closer to Dean, blue eyes trained on Dean’s green ones.

“I haven’t a contract yet, so… Will you accept me?” Dean’s eyes widened.

“Yes?” Castiel laughed.

“Yes? Are you not sure?” Castiel stepped back, but Dean caught him, an arm circling around his waist.

“I’m sure. You’re mine. I’ll be your guardian.”

“Okay, I guess we better seal it then. Where’s you like the seal to go?”

 

Dean stared at Castiel. The seal will bind the together, and he’s thinking of a perfect place to… He pulled Castiel close to him while he laid his other hand on Castiel’s chest. A bluish white light escaped his palm and he pressed it tightly on Castiel’s chest. He watched as the human winced, then arch his back, head tilting upwards, mouth slightly open. Without thinking, Dean covered Castiel’s lips with his own, slowly kissing him as he carved his name onto Castiel’s soul. As the light ebbed, he felt Castiel kissing him back.

 

“Mine.” Dean whispered as he broke off their kiss.

“Mine.” Castiel smirked before kissing him again.

 

~o~

 

“YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING!!!” Sam screeched.

“OH, GROSS! MY EYES!!!” Balthazar shrieked.

 

While they were waiting for Castiel to snap out of his daze, a white light enveloped the man, and once it abated, they saw Dean sitting on Castiel’s lap and the two were kissing.

 

“Dad in heaven why do you have to do that here?!?!?!!? I’m scarred for eternity!” Balthazar continued while Sam rubbed his eyes.

 

“Sorry. Sorry.” Castiel grinned sheepishly after they realized where they are and Dean had jumped off him.

“Dude, you marked him? Not cool! He’s my charge!” Sam complained.

“Sorry Sam.”

“Sorry my ass. Since you got the two of us, I’m not backing down. Is it okay if I go through with the deal?” Sam glared.

“yes, but how’re we going to do it?”

“First off, no kissing. Second…” Sam motioned to Gabriel who threw a box cutter at him.

 

Sam made a cut on his arm and motioned for Castiel to do the same, then  they collected a few drops of Castiel’s blood in a little bowl and mixed it with Sam’s grace.

 

“There. That’s the easiest way. You don’t go marking people.” He glared at Dean.

“But what did Dean do?” Gabriel asked, there’s a little pinch of worry in his tone.

“Dean basically claimed your brother’s soul, and Castiel…” Sam motioned for Dean to take off his jacket and roll up his sleeve.

“Your brother marked Dean.” Sam pointed at the red, angry welt in the shape of a hand on Dean’s shoulder.

“And, is it a bad thing?” Gabriel asked.

“No, I don’t think it isn’t.” Castiel smiled, placing his hand over his handprint on Dean’s shoulder.

“Okay, that’s it, I’m out. I can’t take any of this grossness!!! Let’s go” Sam announced, dragging Gabriel away.

“So, that means you’ll stay from now on? No more running away?” Castiel asked as soon as his brother and Sam were out of earshot.

“No more running way.”

“That’s good. And you’re also welcome to stay in my room, after all, we’ve been sharing a bed when you were still Squirrel, I’d like to know how it’s like sharing it with Dean.” Castiel winked as he followed Sam and Gabriel.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It was very fun to write this. I wanna thank Deli for being so patient with me T_T
> 
> I'd have to thank Jdragon122 for the chats that led to the idea of Cas spacing out because he and Dean are talking inside his head.


End file.
